Completely shitty clichè romance story
by chrizh
Summary: It's about a boy and his "sister", not related in blood cause of diffrent things happening. It's mainly focused around this kid and his sister, his friend, ex girlfriend and the transfer students. The title lives up to it, as you can see. Drama and romance, and perhaps a bit funny too? Hope so, I've tried to make it funny.
1. Chapter 1

Completely shitty cliché romance story

 **Hello. My name is Christian and I'm a music producer, meaning I really don't know anything about writing light novels. Or writing in general. This is my first attempt at it, so have fun and critique me as you'd like. I need it lol.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo, the light novel belongs to its rightful owners, I just own the plot and my OC characters!_**

 ** _Enjoy reading the story!_**

 **Chapter 1: An introduction**

Normally, I would have opened this story with introducing my name, but considering I don't know it, I'm afraid that would be impossible.

I'm a 17 year old boy and I am currently living with my best friend's family, which I also consider my own, due to the fact that they raised me since I was just a fragile little child. They say my sister, who became my best and only friend, found me deep in the woods, passed out. I must have been 5 years old, based on my size. There were no nametags or addresses on me, and I were in a pretty rough shape they said. My sister apparently freaked out and ran back to get her parents who, lucky enough for me, were home, not too far from where she found me.

When they arrived and saw my body lying in the woods, they kind of panicked and took me in. They managed to wake me up after several hours, but to their surprise, I had no memories of what happened or how I got there. Although I don't remember it well, they say that I freaked out after I woke up, and tried to run out of the house. They managed to get a hold of me and calm me down, though. They asked me questions like what my name was, where I came from and if I could remember my parents.

I had no clue. They couldn't figure out what to do, so ultimately, after a lot of consideration, they decided to raise me as one of their own. My sister which I mentioned earlier, is not my sister by blood, since I'm adopted into their family. That's why I referred to her as my best friend. She's one year younger than me, and to this date she's been my only friend. And my only sister.

( _add a time skip here if you want, makes it easier to keep track of different time periods)_

It's Thursday morning, the sun was shining high above the white clouds gently floating above our heads, we decided to walk towards school today. My sister, Ayame, is walking beside me, as she always does.

We attend the same school, even though I'm one year above her **(did you mean same** ** _class_** **or same school? Because if you write school it doesn't make much sense, considering there are different classes and ages)**. Although I said she's my only friend, she doesn't really treat me like one.

What I mean by that is, basically we have a relationship someone would consider strange, perhaps because of the hostility between us. She treats me like a completely useless delinquent and acts all high and mighty when we're together, like she's constantly trying to prove a point or something.

In other words, she's full of herself. But with good reason. She's doing fairly well in school, way above average. Though she completely sucks in sports, she's still known as one of the school's best students. Despite how cliché that sounds, it's the undeniable truth. And above all, she's beautiful. Because of her long, brown hair, most often tied up in an elegant ponytail, her slim body and her good fashion sense she has a tendency of attracting all kinds of attention from the opposite sex, to the degree that she's fixed on the "fact" that everybody loves her.

Except me, at least not in that way. Not only is she defined as perfect by half the male population, but she's also a pro gamer.

Yeah, really…

She's on the top rankings of many of the most popular competitive video games. She even earns most of her total revenue from it. Only a handful of people know this though, counting me, her parents and her best friend Seiko.

We sometimes play games together, but I prefer not to, solemnly to the fact that I'm always getting completely crushed by her, whatever the game might be. Trust me, I've tried everything from moba's, to fps and even card games. She always wins. And every time she does she always makes a big fuzz out of it.

But enough of her. Let's talk more about me, the so called delinquent who doesn't even know his real name. That's not to say I haven't been given one. My family gave me one after they took me in.

"Hey, Yuji?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about? You've been having this disgusting grin painted all over your face for the last 10 minutes now."

Really? I wasn't really enjoying myself in any manner right now, so that seems very unlikely. Anyway, that's my name, Yuji, and that was my sister just now who casually threw a stupid comment to my face for the sake of provoking me, like she often does. She likes when I get annoyed. That's why I don't let myself get annoyed, simple as that.

"Oh. Well I wasn't thinking about anything specific. Why, are you curious about who I might be thinking about? Are you worried I might have someone on my mind?" I said, with a cheeky tone and probably a stupid smirk painted on my face.

"Ew, no. It's annoying so stop it."

Ah, what a beautifully harsh response.

Basically just telling me to stop smiling. She didn't even turn her face towards me when talking to me. She just ran her hand through her hair casually and slung her bag over her shoulder.

What a pain, this person. We never walk besides one another anymore, it's more like she's a bit ahead of me, as if she's trying to make it look like I'm a stalker who follows her trail.

It wasn't always like this though. Back when we were younger she was actually the only friend I had, considering I was found alone in the forest without any memory of my past or who I was. When I had no one, she was there. She would always ask if I wanted to play with her, or just hang out. When I had a hard time adapting to my new surroundings, she was there to cheer me up. At one point we actually became dangerously close, but as we got older, she got colder and more distant.

Maybe it's normal when girls hit that age to start acting like that. I wouldn't know, anyway. She's still my sister, so no matter how aggressive or ignorant she can behave towards me sometimes, she still has a precious place in my heart.

"There, you're doing it again. Gross."

"S-Shut up, will you."

She chuckles a bit as we keep walking. School's right ahead.

On the road we collide into Seiko, and that's how we usually separate ourselves. She catches up to her and they start talking, while I end up walking alone, as I don't really want to bother them.

Her friend, Seiko, looks over to me right after she greets Ayame, with something of a pained smile. Not surprisingly, as we have somewhat of a history, Seiko and I. She's my ex, actually.

She's equally beautiful as my sister, as they have a very similar style. She has long, blonde hair with a black hairpin, her signature artifact, which I bought her on a day we were out dating. She's been wearing it ever since.

I was the one to break up with her, after we'd been together for about half a year. When I look back I actually only have good memories, but I just didn't feel like keeping the relationship up anymore, so I broke up. She didn't take it too lightly, though.

 _Flashback_

"Let's break up."

"Eh..?" she said, sort of like a whimper. By looking at her face it looked like she just got kicked in the stomach and was keeping the pain in. I clicked my tongue as she made me repeat myself.

"I mean it. Let's break up."

Her expression changed. It was like she was in denial, as if she couldn't really believe what she just heard. She really had no idea what to say or do. It felt like breaking something really fragile and irreplaceable. It wasn't exactly a very fond experience.

"W-why are you saying this? Is there someone else?" She barely managed to say that without her voice breaking. The atmosphere was getting so thick it was getting hard to just breathe through it.

"No, you're wrong. I really like you Seiko, you're absolutely gorgeou-"

"Then why?!"

She cut me off before I could finish, the tone in her voice had hints of fright and anger.

"I thought we had something, Yuji, really. What gives? Am I seriously not good enough?" She's frustrated all right. Who am I to blame. She loves me, I know that.

"…I really just need some space… Sorry. "

Yep. That's the best thing I could come up with. I don't think I'd be able to explain, even if I tried. To be honest I hadn't really planned out what to say, neither did I really know why I wanted to break up with her myself. She is one of the prettiest girls, top 3 on my "prettiest girl list" in school, alongside my sister. I mean, who would have thought that she would actually go out with me. I guess I got tired of it as much as I hate to admit it, and that's ironic because I was the one to confess to her in the first place. I had a really shitty day back then, and I'd been interested in her for a while. I randomly crashed into her in the hallway, and I thought… why the fuck not? So I said it, or rather, I screamed it.

"Seiko! Please go out with me!" I could hear the echo from my voice as the awkward silence was creeping into the hallway. After a moment, to my surprise though…

"Sure."

Unbelievable. When I looked up at her she actually had a tear in her eye.

"I thought you would never ask, Yuji-kun" She said. Apparently I'd hit the jackpot. Hell, I had no idea she knew my name.

But that's just the beautiful past, and here we are. Still in the past actually, where we broke up.

"I-I don't get this… "

She was crying, right in front of me, drying her tears with the sleeves on her school uniform. Her beautiful and vulnerable image. I had a hard time meeting her gaze. Any single guy would call me crazy for doing this. And maybe I was, and still am. On impulse I walked over and hugged her. She was slightly startled, but slowly leant onto me and dug her face in my shirt, grabbing on to it as she couldn't hold in her frustration. She realized I wasn't joking now, and started sobbing, with short, uncontrollable heaves in between to catch her breath. I'd notice it well lately, how much affection she had gained for me, only after this short time. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't just done with her, as if she were just an object. I'm not like that. I just couldn't sort out my feelings properly, but I know that part of me felt that I'd been dragging her whole lifestyle down, simply because she's way out of my league, as she always was. The time she spent with me, she could have spent being with her friends of studying, or doing sports. Anything. I think there had been building up a big pile of guilt over the 6 months we'd been together. I just didn't deserve her.

"I'm sorry Seiko. You're amazing, and you will find someone better than me. I had so much fun the time we were together. The first night we became one, is probably one of my best memories. I just don't think we can make it work out, and I just feel guilty."

"Idiot… I don't want anyone else." She cried out softly. She knew that it wouldn't help it though, whatever she said. My determination was clear. She slammed me two or three times to the chest, each punch weaker than the one before, as if she was actually losing her strength. I hugged her tighter, and her sobbing became more intense. I just wanted to leave, but I owed her this much. I decided in my mind to stay with her for as long as she needed, before parting ways, which we eventually did.

 _End of Flashback_

 _(Note: if the Flashback sequences are short, you can highlight/mark them by writing the entire thing in cursive OR if it's longer, like here, you just write "Flashback" at the beginning and end so the readers know it's one.)_

"Hey, we're going on ahead Yuji. Catch you later"

I nodded to Ayame who was waving to me from behind, as we parted. They had gone on ahead, probably because I walk slower when I'm lost in thought. Ayame knew we were together back then, but when we just stopped seeing each other she didn't pay it any mind. The look Seiko gave me just now made me remember all that stuff that I'd prefer to forget.

It's been roughly two months since the breakup. I've tried acting like a friend towards her, but it's not so easy. It's not like she's mad, but she just can't look me in the eyes without looking kind of broken. She tries to cover it, and she does. Nobody notices it but me. Kind of makes me feel horrible, like I've fractured something beyond repair.

I walk into school, and into my classroom. The day just went by on a whim, not exciting but not head-banging-boring either. And suddenly, as if I fast traveled there, I'm home, I greet my parents who are in the living room. My father reading the news while my mother is working on dinner. I take a deep whiff of the mouthwatering dinner she's cooking and give her a positive comment on it and a thumbs up. She likes it when I notice her efforts. My dad notices me when I enter his line of sight. He's sitting on the couch as he lowers the paper and looks at me.

"How was school today pal?"

My dad always greets me with his friendly tone, as if we we're classmates. It's kind of weird, kind of creepy to be honest.

"Fine. Nothing particularly interesting about it." I reply as I take off my shoes.

"I see. Make sure to study well, even though the semester just started, all right? I don't want you slacking off too much, ha-ha!"

He gives me a wide and stupid smile and an enthusiastic thumbs up. I could swear I saw a shiny star reflecting from his teeth with a featured "bling" sound effect ringing in the back of my head.

"Yeah, yeah. Leave it to me."

"Good!" He gets back to reading his paper, as my mother laughs a bit at my lazy responses to my overly eager dad. She probably finds the contrast between us funny.

"Is Ayame home?" I just felt like asking.

"Yeah, she's upstairs." My mom replied. I start walking upstairs and towards my room. After entering my room I throw myself on the bed like I often do. It's a really great feeling being able to just completely relax for a few minutes before actually doing something productive. My peace quickly gets shattered to pieces by a knock on the door. I slowly look at the door, and it magically opens. In comes my sister, Ayame.

"What is it? I'm trying to relax." I whine out in exasperation, my head hitting the softness of my mattress again.

"Well, sorry _Aniki_. You can relax later" She gives me an annoying smirk and then just enters my room.

"Hey, I didn't tell you that you could just barge in here, did I? It's my sacred area you are entering, you know. I might curse you." I try to intimidate her out of my room, but it's no use.

"Oh come on. What are you, five? I just want to hang out. I'm bored." She closes the door and sits down on my desk chair, crossing her left leg over the other and crossing her arms casually. She's wearing her pink, slightly oversized sweater and a black skirt. She changed clothes _already_?

"Well, whatever. Do what you like." I say as I lay down on the bed again, trying to restore the peace she had stolen from me just now.

"What the hell? I just said that I'm bored, and you just casually go back to sleep?" She says with a exaggerated eye roll and a annoyed huff.

I muttered an affirmative response, not bothering to open my eyes. I could hear her making a slightly annoyed sound. I just imagined her pouting face on the chair there, and I laugh internally.

"There you go again, with that creepy smirk. Really…" another exaggerated eye roll, _again_.

"H-hey, shut up, all right? I don't smirk like that." He crossed his arms with a typical tsundere blush on his cheeks.

"Yes you do, stupid."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

This girl…

"Now listen here-"

I turn towards her to find her sitting on the floor right beside my bed, with her arms leaned on the edge, staring at my face with a bugged expression.

"W-what are you doing?! Too close! You'll infect me!" I "accidently" push her forehead back on impulse with my index finger and as a result she loses her balance and just falls down on her back with a slight bump to the floor. I burst out laughing at that amusing sight. She was apparently sitting on her toes or something.

"W-w-what the hell? Idiot! Die!" her face all flushed in crimson of embarrassment, probably because I'm laughing like an idiot. Really, she's fun sometimes.

"Geez, fine. I'm out. Idiot." She gets up and goes over to the door. I finally stopped laughing and managed to apologize, although it's probably too late for that to have any effect. She stops at the door and turns around.

"You know, if you really appreciate my presence at all, you shouldn't push me away all the time."

She closes the door behind her. I was left kind of startled.

 _What the hell?_ Did I really make her mad? Oh well, It's not like I really care.

Of course I appreciate her presence, I don't have to remind her all the time, do I? Besides, I'm too tired to even bother doing anything right now. Besides, she treats me like shit when we're at school and practically anywhere else. It's only when we're at home that she softens up and wants to hang out. I don't get her sometimes, but then again I take it I'm not supposed to.

After dinner I return to my room. I turn on my laptop and open up one of the moba games that Ayame has been trying to teach me lately. I decided that I might as well try to get into one of her games and see if I can beat her at it, if I just practice enough.

A moba game is basically a sort of player versus player, PvP game where 5 players play together on a team against another group of 5 enemy players. There are often three lanes, where two go top-lane, two go bot-lane and one go mid-lane. The ultimate goal is to defeat as many of them and destroy their base. Pretty simple concept.

The tricky part about such a game are the mechanics. You have to be really focused and mechanically skilled to be able to outplay your opponent.

After playing some matches I take a break and look at the clock. Its 7:34pm. Damn, time really flies by when playing games, just like Ayame once said.

I stretch out my arms and neck and get up to prepare the bath. After getting a towel and a change of clean clothes I walk out into the hallway. Ayame's room is to the left, passed the staircase, all the way to the window, while mine is to the right of the staircase. My room is a lot smaller than hers, basically because they didn't have another room for me when they took me in, so they just used one of their storage rooms, which was a lot smaller in size, but still big enough to fit a bed, desk and a drawer.

I don't mind, really. I'm still thankful for what they did for me, back then. Suddenly adopting a unknown child isn't an easy decision to make.

I've talked with my mother about this before, and she says that if they hadn't, I would probably have died of hypothermia or something. I pretty much owe them my life.

It was a November morning, so the cold climate was closing in. It's been 12 years since then, and I got to say I've gotten pretty used to this lifestyle. Not that I had one before, because I can't remember. I consider them my real family now though, so I just call them mother and father. I prefer using my sister's name. Calling her Onee-chan just seems weird.

In that moment, Ayame comes out of her room. She's in her pajamas, with a towel as well. I might as well start the conversation like the lovable brother I am.

"Wanna take a bath together?"

"Die." Came her frosty response to my entirely innocent question,

"Yikes, I'm joking. What if I actually died someday, you know?" I shot her a playfully frown

She stops in her tracks for a moment and then turns around.

"Yeah, what if?" She says with a plain look. A shiver runs down my spine. This is my sister all right, cold as ever.

"Geez. Thanks for caring." I mutter under my breath, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"I'm joking." She says, imitating the way I said it with a wry smile. She can be "nice" sometimes too, I guess.

I let her use the bath. Ladies first. I still have some manners from my previous relationship with Seiko. She basically taught me everything I know about normal and social behavior, mainly towards girls, because my sister wouldn't.

I was a mess back then. I would only wear clothes that I found comfortable, not paying any attention to style or fashion. My hair was getting really long as well, because I simply didn't bother going to a barber and paying money to cut my hair.

That was one of the first things we did after me and Seiko started dating. I was really damn embarrassing back then.

 _"_ _S-so, Seiko, is there anything you wanna do?"_

 _"_ _No, nothing in particular… But can I ask you something?"_

 _"_ _Anything! Go ahead!" She giggle a bit at my overly excited behavior. God she's cute._

 _"_ _Well, remember you said that you'd been having a crush on me for a while, right? I was just wondering, why confess now? I thought I gave you clear signs long ago that I were interested in you."_

 _"_ _Ahh, hehe, u-um well, you know… I'm not really sure why. I kind of just had a really bad day, and then I stumbled upon you and I just kinda got h-happy, so…"_

 _She smiled radiantly to my half-assed response, and then she kissed my cheek, all of the sudden. I swear my face was about to explode._

 _"_ _Well, I'm glad you did. You're pretty dense, you know."_

 _"_ _Aha, r-really?"_

 _"_ _Hey, I know! How about we get you a new haircut?"_

And that's how I ended up cutting my hair. It's probably one of my smartest choices in life.

Looking back on old photos I feel like puking, and Ayame always comments on it, laughing her ass off every time she sees an old photo of me.

Such an evil thing to do though, not letting me know how horrible I looked until AFTER I'd done something about it. I mean, she dresses herself elegantly, just like Seiko. They both have crazy good views on styling and makeup. They don't use much makeup, but just enough to enhance their already good facial qualities. Seiko told me that makeup isn't for covering up, but for adding small details to an already beautiful, natural face.

Well, she didn't spell it just like _that_ , but that were my thoughts. She was all about natural beauty, always mentioned it when we were talking about makeup or similar stuff.

I rarely talk with my sister about stuff like that, because she often calls me a creep when I mention it, as if I've been staring at her and drawing conclusions based on her appearance. Of course that's not how it is, but my sister tends to twist my words around enough to break them sometimes.

Honestly she just hungers for attention and whenever I give her some, she goes all tsundere and tells me to stop. Such a pain.

"Here, the bath is all yours."

Ayame opens the door and exits the bathroom with a towel to her hair. She's still wearing her blue pajamas from earlier. Just a simple t-shirt and matching shorts. She walks passed me after I subconsciously give her a nod. She then stops, and turns around with a confused look to her face.

"Wait, did you really stand out here all this time, waiting for me to finish? Have you been eavesdropping or something?"

Her words, pretty casually formulated, with a hint of insecurity, as if she thinks I'm a pervert who would eavesdrop on his little sister as she's taking a bath.

To be honest I didn't even think about it. But apparently I've been standing in the hallway, leaned onto the wall in front of the bathroom door all this time, thinking. Thinking about what? I didn't muster a response, I just gave her a pale look, as if I were slightly surprised by her words.

"…You've become really oblivious lately. It's creepy, as if you're doing a monologue to yourself in your head or something… Anything on your mind?"

 _What the hell? A monologue in my head? Now that's creepy._

 _Yeah…_

"No, I'm not really… I think it's just your imagination."

"Really?" she says, though it doesn't really sound like she would believe that for some reason.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm kind of just thinking back at stuff. "

"Who said I was worried?"

"No one, but usually you wouldn't care about me, even if my behavior changed or anything like that, so I just found it odd for you to even act like you cared. "

It was a very direct response, and maybe even a bit harsh. She was a bit taken aback by that, and her face slightly flushed up as she looks down.

"It's not like…that."

"What?" I couldn't really make out what she said, or well I had an idea, but... She just looks up at me like she's about to punch me in the face.

"Forget it." Came the cold reply,

She slowly turns around with a "hmpf" look to her face and goes into her room, probably to play a game or something.

I enter the bathroom and get in the tub after I undress. 15 minutes later I get out. The clock is 8:21pm now. Might as well play something myself. Only thing I've been playing lately though is that moba game I mentioned. After I log in and start looking for a match I get an in game message, from Ayame.

"Huh, I didn't realized you played this game. ."

"I don't, actually. I just felt like playing a match."

It's just way too embarrassing to tell her I've secretly been practicing at this game. If she knew, she would make fun of me, obviously. She was the one who showed me that game in the first place.

She was playing it one day when I came into her room with some clean laundry, and it caught my interest. I asked her what game she was playing and she suddenly got enthusiastic about it, as if she'd been waiting for me to show interest in her games for a long time. After all, she doesn't really have any gamer friends except me. Not that I consider myself a gamer, but when she asks me if I've been playing anything lately I always say that I have, because she gets happy if I do. Though in reality I rarely play anything.

"Wanna play with me?"

"Sure, start undressing and I'll be there in a sec."

" _IDIOT!_ "

Another successful taunt. It's a joke obviously. I wouldn't really consider myself a siscon, though I really love pulling those every once in a while, just to annoy her. Although she looks incredible, I supposed I've just grown immune to it. But I won't lie, the last year she obviously started "evolving", well at least her body did, a lot, and don't think I haven't noticed. I have, but yeah, after all I do consider her my real sister.

"So? Game or no game?"

Ah, right. I still have to respond to her game request. Why don't we make it a bit more interesting? I lean over the keyboard with an evil grin plastered on my face as I type.

"Yeah, allright. One condition though. If I win, I can request one thing from you. It can be anything I want, and you have to do it, no matter what it is. You game?"

"Sure."

Tch… She's pretty confident considering she just agreed on something completely stupid, with such a casual response. What if I actually win? No, I definitely will win this game.

"That means I can do the same if I win right? ^_^"

"Of course."

I crack my knuckles and stretch out as we load into the game. I chose my favorite character: Agregai, the Ice warrior. After months of practicing with him, I've come close to perfecting his mechanics. She won't stand a chance against me when I get all my abilities.

In this game you start out with one ability, out of four. You unlock your other abilities as you gain experience points and level up. Pretty simple. The thing with my character, though, is that when he unlocks all his abilities at level 6, he gets the potential to unleash a crazy combo, that no one can withstand, not even my sister.

As I bask in my evil laughter thinking about my genius plan, I notice her choice of character. Illya, the Necromancer.

Huh, not bad.

Who am I kidding, she knows this game better than anyone. I'd be a fool to underestimate her now. But I won't lose. I can feel that this is my game. The loading is at 100% and we both get transferred into the 1v1 pvp realm.

"All right!" I say to boost my confidence like a real typical shounen hero. I buy the required items with the starting amount of gold that we get. Some for my damage, but I focus mostly on mobility and utility. Although Agregai scales really well with straight out damage, he easily becomes too squishy if I don't get enough health and damage resistance items.

Trust me, I know. I've been searching up builds on the internet, just to get the best build possible for this character. We move towards the lane with the spawned minions that each team has. On this 1v1 match there is only one lane. In other words, there is no mistaking it. She will come here, and we will have our match in the middle of this lane. It all comes down to who's the better player. All the time it's always been her, but this time it's different. She tries to poke me down with her Death grip ability, but I dodge it smoothly. I can see an opening as I dodge to the left of her Death grip and decide to throw my Frost Hammer ability towards her...

"Damnit!" It missed.

She saw through my plan, all right… H-Hey, she even dared to write /laugh in the chat, and now her character is laughing down at me. Such humiliation… She won't be laughing for long when I'm done with her. I decide to run into the nearest bush, removing any vision from myself.

As I expected, she tries to counter my anticipated ambush by moving away from the bush to cover distance, and she moves over to the other side of the lane. "Heh…" Just as planned. What she doesn't know is that I planted my Ice Mirror ability in that other bush, right before I threw my hammer ability towards her. My Frost Hammer was just a distraction so that she wouldn't notice it.

The ice Mirror ability allows me to place a rune somewhere, and within a 7 second time frame it allows me to teleport back to that rune instantly, giving birth to the most advanced ambush moves any game has ever seen. She won't expect this! After I teleport to the bush I prepare my Destiny Leap ability to smash her down, while she still keeps her eye on the wrong bush. If I land that ability 100%, it does tremendous damage, as where I will follow up with another Frost Hammer, as the cool down has refreshed by now. If my plan succeeds, I'll take out enough minions in the impact for me to gain enough experience points for unlocking my ultimate: Bane of Isgmir. Behold, for my ultimate is straight up a complete knock out ability, where it takes two seconds for me to charge it and I have to be up close for it to even hit anything, making it an extremely hard ability to land. My Destiny Leap ability has an area of effect stun, making her unable to move for exactly two seconds, just the time I need for the fatal finish. This is the combo I was talking about…

This is it, just you watch! I jump at her with the force of a supernova, screaming. I swear I could feel the wind as I flew towards her.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MEEEE!"

…The rest is history.

I lean back on my chair with my arms hanging down and face to the ceiling. The heavy atmosphere lowering itself to embrace me. What happened…My plan…It was perfect. If only-

My thoughts get interrupted suddenly by the sound of my door opening, and in comes a cheeky, victorious necromancer. I can feel her grin casting a shadow over my room. If you didn't figure it out yet, I lost. Terribly. My plan was completely countered by her and she finished me quickly after that. I had no chance, after all. God damnit.

"Fu fu fu…" Her evil laughter making my face cringe in defeat.

"Looks like I won, huh."

"Yeah, good job. You did it again." My response was dry and plain,

"Of course. You didn't actually think you stood a chance right?" her smile was as confident as ever.

"Tch. What If I did?" I tried appearing confident and cheeky, but it didn't work well judging by the cocky smile she still wore.

She just chuckles at my response, like I'm completely stupid for saying that.

"Well, I won't go as far as saying that you played bad. You did pretty well, for a normal person." She says with a flip of her hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." I get up from my chair and move over to the bed. I cast a quick glance over at the clock, to see that it's almost 9pm.

"Are you going to bed?" She says, looking a bit disappointed.

"I don't know. I'm not really tired. I just felt like laying down for a second. How did you know I was going to ambush you from the opposite bush?" I ask, with a whiney tone.

"Well, to be honest I didn't expect you to go for such an "advanced" engaging technique, and it might have worked if you'd actually pull it off correctly, and a lot faster." She said. She seemed a bit impressed at it, and I just mentally take it as a compliment. She sits down on my chair, dangling her feet while looking at her fingernails.

"Yeah I guess it could have gone better. I supposed you'll have to give me lessons or something if I want to get _close_ to your level." I say it with an obvious sarcastic tone, enough to actually piss her off a little.

"Yeah right. Idiot." She pouts.

"So, I'm going to sleep. Since you're already here, there's room for two of us in my bed if you'd lik- O-ouch!" She threw one of my school books from my desk at me. It hit me right in the head, too.

 _Damn that demon necromancer from hell!_

"Could you not joke about that? It's seriously not funny." Her frown was dark and disgusted

I rub my head, trying to soothe the pain.

"Why? I mean, you know it's a joke right, so why get so mad about it? We're siblings, so stuff like that wouldn't happen no matter what anyway, geez."

"Y-yeah, I know that! It's just annoying… Find a girlfriend or someone else you can pull those with, not me."

Her face covered in a slight dark crimson color, as she's awkwardly trying to hide it. Such a tsundere that girl…

"I might get the wrong idea, idiot."

"What was that?" I pretended not to hear it. She looks at me and leaves out a small sigh.

"Just treat me like a normal sister for once, or something. Whatever, I don't really care. I'm out."

She gets up and walks out the door. I said goodnight to her but she didn't really answer. Don't I treat her like a normal sister? Of course I do, right? It's totally normal for siblings to diss each other. She even forget to ask something of me, since she won the bet. Whatever, I got tired of this anyway, so I quickly fell asleep after that conversation as a result.

 **Thanks for reading guys, this is the ending for chapter 1 so far! Please leave a review and tell me if I should continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Red, bright flower

Next morning was a horrible one. Today's Friday. It's been a long time since I've been this tired. I even went to bed early last night, so it really doesn't make any sense. I put my alarm on 7:00am just go get some extra time in the morning, considering I often shower right after I wake up. After rising from my grave I make my way out of my room. As I open the bedroom door I get greeted by the searing wrath of a thousand suns, blinding me as I cover my eyes. These goddamn hallway lights. My mother is always up at least an hour before the rest of the family and she always turns on the lights. I've told her to stop doing it maybe 20 times now, as I swear I'll turn blind when I hit 25 if this keeps up. She apparently doesn't care, as she just tells me I'm overreacting. Blindfolded I make my way across the hallway, as I try to reach for the bathroom doorknob. As I finally feel it in my hands I open the door. The lights in the bathroom should be out, so I should be fine. When I get in and close the door, I try to open my eyes, but to my surprise I'm still blinded. Are the lights on?

"W-w-wh-what ar-are…"

Oh. I recognize this trembling voice. I don't even need to open my eyes and confirm something I will regret later because I know for a fact that my little sister is here, right now, probably without her clothes on considering the embarrassed tone in her voice just now. I just kept covering my eyes. I try to respond with a casual tone, making sure everything is all right. I don't want to die this early in the morning.

"I'm truly sorry. I didn't know the bath was occupied. Don't worry, I haven't seen anything so I'll just make my way out of here right no-" KAPOOOOWWW!

Huh, it's been a while since I've felt this flying sensation. Am I in heaven? Probably not. If I guess right I'm probably flying out the bathroom door and I'm about to hit the hallway wall headfirst.

"F-FUCKING PERVERT!"

The next thing I remember is pain. Just honest, cruel waves of pain flowing through my body, making me notice every single active nerve cell, all begging me to make it stop. So this is what it feels like to die, huh. Or so I wish.

When I arrived at school I noticed Kyosuke, one of my friends, who was standing in the shoe locker room spacing out.

"Yo, Kyosuke. What's up?" He reacts to my voice and looks this way.

"Ah, good morning, Yuji-san. How are we feeling this particular morning?"

"Well, I won't lie if I say that I've had better days." I tell him, as I stretch my back and feel the ache from the impact earlier.

"And by the way, you can drop the honorific. We're friends, right? It just sounds awkward when you add "san" behind my name all the time.

"Ah, but of course. I apologize for causing you such inconvenience over the years, Yuji-san."

"There, you're doing it again."

Defining Kyosuke as weird would be an understatement. He's the son of a landlord whose family name is pretty famous in these parts. That explains his overly polite way of expressing himself. He's always been like that, at least for as long as I've known him. He was the first person I got to know when I started this high school, and he's probably the lamest one as well. He always uses polite words which I've never heard before. I swear my mental dictionary has expanded by 20% since I first met him.

"What lesson do we have today?" I ask. He would know.

"English, I believe. Have you completed the required homework assignments for today's lecture?"

"Yeah man. You?"

"Well of course."

"Obviously. Have you ever not done your homework?"

"I do not believe I ever have, if so, then I would not be aware of it due to me not being able to remember such an event where as myself would refrain from completing any of my daily duties as a honorable student and a human being."

"Right."

I feel dizzy for having to listening to that painfully long explanation, so I made a mental note to never ask him such questions again. Kyosuke is basically the best student simply because he works so goddamn hard. It's not like he has a choice. His family is super strict. We get to our class and find our seats. My seat is in the front, pretty much because I prefer to sit close to the teacher. That way I have no excuse to not pay attention in class. If I sit too far in the back I often end up spacing out and stuff, so one day I figured that if I sit in the front, id pay more attention. It's definitely been paying off, as my grades got slightly better without me really putting in any more effort outside school. English isn't really one of my worse subjects, but I can definitely become better at it, especially at talking English. Reading it isn't that hard. The teacher's phone suddenly stats vibrating on his desk, signaling that he just got a message or something, making a trembling sound. The teacher stops and reacts to it, then goes over to take a look. After reading what I figured would be a message, he looks over at us.

"Ah, right. I have some unusual and unexpected new for you guys, which I forgot to mention. We have a new transfer student coming in."

The class began whispering to each other instantly, probably because they think it's exciting. I can make out words like "so late?" and "maybe it's a girl" here and there, but for the most part I just pay attention to the teacher. A new student huh, this late into the semester? That is indeed unusual and unexpected. My class mainly consists of boys, and a few girls, so most of us are hoping it's a super cute girl, like any boy would. I personally don't mind too much, but of course it's exciting with a new student. The classroom door suddenly slides open, and everyone gasps in anticipation.

And in comes a boy.

The whole class goes "aaaw maaan" at the same time, with incredible coaction and timing. The poor new boy is taken aback by the lame and impolite disappointment chant that my class just made. He is rather short, and has a red-like color to his hair, and some freckles on his cheeks.

"Here, come in, Satoshi" Our teacher says gently, but firmly. Satoshi puffs up his chest, probably to encourage himself, and starts walking further in to the classroom. As he is standing in the middle of the classroom in front of the blackboard, he draws breath. Looks like he is finally preparing to say his name. Apparently the teacher just got mail reminding him that this boy would arrive today, maybe that's why he had his phone accessible during the lesson in the first place. That would make sense.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm… h-huh?"

He starts looking around for some reason, as if he lost something on the way in. He looks to the classroom entrance door.

"Hey, Aka-chan! Are you coming or not?"

And then the most unexpected thing happens. A girl pops her head in, from behind the entrance door. A small girl, just a bit smaller than what I'm assuming is her… brother? She has red hair, same as him, in a long ponytail, almost reaching down to her school uniform skirt. She has big, blue eyes and she seems pretty shy. The class goes "oooooh!" in another unholy welcoming chant. The poor girl is startled by the chant, enough to start tripping over to her brother in a hurry and slightly hiding behind his back. Oh my god she's shy, isn't she. I catch myself staring at her. Her cheeks go red as she notices my intense stare, and hides behind her brother some more. I just shake my head in embarrassment as she caught me staring at her. Why would I do such a thing? Then it hit me.

"L-like I said, pleased to meet you! My name is Satoshi, and this is my little sister Akahana. We just transferred here,

He looks down on her and mutters something like "go on". She takes small step forward and grabs her skirt for comfort.

I realized why I stared at her like that.

"U-umm…"

It's because she's stunningly beautiful.

"N-Nice to meet you. My name is Akahana. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

… And the class goes nuts.

"OOOH MY GOOOD THAT'S WAY TO CUTE MAN WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING OOOOOON!"

I swear everyone just lost their shit. The teacher couldn't believe the sight and I blatantly just started laughing out loud. The scenario was seriously godlike. Everyone was screaming at each other. The poor faces of the two new students and the combination of the whole class's lunatic reaction was incredible. After I got a hold of myself I could see tears swelling up in Akahana's eyes, as she's looking down on the floor with a discouraged look. I got a hold of myself. She was frightened, and who could really blame her? People were basically on the edge of their seats after that short introduction of hers. Her voice had a mix of insecurity and tsundere. It can' really get any better than that. I stand up, and draw attention.

"Shut up!" I yell at them.

Everyone suddenly goes silent and now looks over at me, including the two new students.

"Have some respect, would you? It's not that easy introducing oneself to a whole new class, and it doesn't help with all of you going completely ape shit either."

I sit down again, and the silence just becomes awkward. What the hell did I just do? And why? I usually hate attention. Now everyone just gives me this nasty look, as I officially got the title "Glorious Moodbreaker". The first one to break the silence was our teacher.

"Well now, let's get you two to your seats. I take it you would like to sit with each other for now?"

"Well, it's not like tha-"

Akahana tugs at his sleeve, interrupting him while she just looks down with a red face. Satoshi then looks back at the teacher after a small sigh.

"S-sure, thank you very much" Satoshi says. Apparently Akahana wouldn't want to sit apart from her trusting brother. I guess that's reasonable.

"Then, you two can sit over there." The teacher points to two available seats, pretty far back in the classroom. They start walking towards it. The boys in complete awe of the cute new girl, but due to the fact that she has a brother, no one dares to make a move. Heh, she's out of our league anyway. Her ponytail flitting glamorously as she moves through the denes classroom air. She tries to look confident, pointing her face slightly upwards with her eyes closed. Her cheeks give it away though. Her face has freckles as well, making her red as a lady beetle. Her freckles aren't black, but you should get the metaphor. They both sit down. I cast another glance over at them, and they notice. Satoshi smiles radiantly and Akahana doesn't, but still looks this way as well. What are they smirking about? Do I have something on my face? I pull my phone out of my pocket and open up the selfie camera and start inspecting. I can hear laughter, and I look back at them. Satoshi waves his hand as if he's trying to say "there weren't anything on your face, silly" and Akuhana just giggles. I feel stupid. It's unusual for me to suddenly care so much about my appearance that I would actively check myself in the middle of the class. There weren't anything on my face either.

After class I decide to eat my lunch early. The other students mostly go out to get fresh air and stuff, but I'm a sucker for food. After all that happened in this English lecture it's no wonder that I'm hungry.

"Hey!"

I hear someone call out for me, and I look to my right to see Satoshi and his sister walking towards me.

"Uh…" He scratches the back of his head. "We just wanted to thank you for standing up for us back then. It was really nice of you, and we appreciate it!" He then does quick bow to show his gratitude. His sister just standing there, looking at me with a curious look. I just end up staring at her, completely ignoring Satoshi's polite ways. She's looking back at me. I quickly realize what I'm doing, and she does as well, as we both retreat our gazes and look away in embarrassment. What's with this girl? I'm completely under her beauty spell, so bad that I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes off her, and she notices it. This is bad. If this continues she will think that I'm a creep. I force my eyes up at Satoshi.

"Ahh, that. Don't mention it. They were rude as hell acting like that towards you two. They deserved to be put to place. I take it It's not easy to change class like that all of the sudden. And by the way, I'm Hamasaki Yuji."

I reach out my hand towards Satoshi, and he shakes it without hesitation.

"Nice to meet you, Hamasaki-san!" He says, with a shining smile on his face. They already introduced themselves once already to the class so I knew their names already.

"You can just call me Yuji." I say as I look over to Akahana. She's still looking over at me with that curious look. I just smile at her, and her face flushes slightly in embarrassment, as she looks away. I think I've fallen for her already.

"Okay, then Yuji-kun. Would you like to hang out after school? I and my sister here aren't really well oriented around this city just yet, considering we just moved here.

"Sure thing." I say as I start to take a bite of my lunch sandwich. "Ah, yeah, that reminds me, why did you two arrive this late in to the semester?" I ask as I look at them.

Yeah, no wonder you would ask that." He says, "It's due to our moving schedule getting postponed. The whole idea of us moving here came as a surprise without warning. Our parents work situation just became really complicated and we had to move here for it to work out. "

"I see. That makes sense. So you just had to leave your old friends behind, just like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He smiles, as if it's no big deal. Akahana on the other hand doesn't look to happy about that. She looks slightly crestfallen. Maybe she misses her old friends, or maybe she isn't very good at making friends, since she appears so shy.

"I see. Sorry to hear that. I'd happily be you first new friend." I say, trying to cheer them up.

"Thanks Yuji- Kun! We really appreciate it! Looking forward to getting to know you better.

"Likewise" I say as I return to my sandwich. The school bell chimes, signaling that the class is starting again. After class ends I thought we could exchange numbers. I ask for Akahana's number as well, but she just stammers, unable to answer. Her brother then tells me that she doesn't' have a phone, to my surprise. She kicks him in the leg after he says that, as I apparently wasn't supposed to find out. I just laugh it off with them, as I say that it's no big deal. Her brother says that they are practically together all the time, so if I want to reach out to her, I need only call his number. I find that a bit annoying, as I was planning to maybe talk to her without her brother doing the talking for her, but I don't really bother commenting on it, at least not this early in our newly fresh friendship. I return home right after school. We planned to meet up in two hours. I told them that I could give them a quick tour around the town if they would like. Satoshi thought it was a great idea, and thanked me for the kindness. It wasn't much, really. They both seemed like great people, and I was honestly getting a bit tired of everyone else. Since they both approached me after the English class ended, no one else has dared to approach the girl. They all stared at her though. I got some murderous glances from the other boys, as they were probably thinking I were stealing the new girl away from them. Idiots. I just returned them with a "She's mine" look, just to piss them off even more. I was joking, of course.

I start making my way towards our meeting spot, and when I arrive I see them siting on a bench outside the school grounds, close to the gate. They had changed out of their school uniforms and was wearing more casual clothes. Satoshi was wearing a light blue poloshirt with a black short and some lightweight shoes. Akahana was wearing a white t-shirt and a black skirt matching the designs on her shirt. She has her hair in a cute ponytail like earlier, and she was wearing brown leather boots with black leggings. Very casual, but cute outfit for a girl her size. She was a bit small. Satoshi was looking at his phone while Akahana was playing on something that looked like a psp. They weren't talking to each other. I called out to them and they both looked this way, Satoshi greeting me with his usual uplifting smile and Akahana not really paying it any mind as she just looked down on her psp screen again. I and Satoshi decided that I'd show them the most important places first, so we started walking towards the local grocery stores and clothing shops. I also showed them where to get the most convenient furniture for their new house, if they would need that. After that they asked me if there were any good anime and manga shops nearby. I told them that we do have one decent "otaku" shop, not too far from the school. They both seemed interested, but it was Akahana who asked for it. It made me happy that she asked me a question on her own, for some reason. I couldn't really explain it to myself at the moment, but I guess I'd gotten so used to her silence that I thought she was afraid of me. I hope that's not the case, though. I don't want to make a bad impression on her.

"So, anything else you would like to know? I still have some time before I should get home." I ask them, as I check the time. It's 7:30pm now. We've been touring around the city for about an hour. It's still light out, but it's starting to get a bit darker. I was planning on reading some English homework when I got home, so I don't want to be too late.

"No, I think we should be fine now. Thank you so much for your help, Yuji! We can't thank you enough." There he goes again, speaking on his sisters behalf. It's kind of annoying because it looks like me and Satoshi is having our own conversation while she just stands on the sideline. At first it looked like she was bored and that she didn't want to have this tour, but after a while she started enjoying herself more and more. She's been looking like she'd want to say something for a while now as well. I give her a quick glance before I look back up at Satoshi and answer him.

"No problem. I'm glad I could be of any assistance to you. Just let me know if there is anything else you would like to know. I live not too far from here, and you have my number if needed."

"Absolutely!" He says with a confident expression. "I'll be sure to contact you if we need anything!" he adds. I've noticed in the corner of my eye that Akahana has been looking at me for a while now, it looks like she's been building up courage, by the look of her face, as far as what I can make out without looking directly at her. I don't want to seem like a stalker either.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way the-"

"H-hey, Yuji…" She interrupted me midsentence. I finally look down at her.

"Would you maybe want to hang out tomorrow as well?" she said, with a darker blush, but rather serious face.

"A-ahh… Yeah." Is all I could manage to muster out in the heat of the moment. She tugged a bit closer to her brother. I quickly corrected myself with a more precise response.

"I mean, yes of course. I'd love to hang out with you guys tomorrow. I thought you'd never ask" I said with a smile, trying to make it sound as reassuring as possible. Her face turned to a relieved expression, as maybe she was afraid I wouldn't want to. Satoshi clearly did not expect her to speak up like that, and was taken by surprise, in a positive way, for sure.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." I say as I wave to them. They wave back and start walking towards their home. The atmosphere got kind of weird at the end there, but I'm glad she asked. I was thinking of asking them myself, but I wouldn't want to intrigue them after just one day. I'd probably seem desperate and Satoshi would push me away to protect his sister. I would probably do the same if I had a little sister like that. My little sister isn't even my sister, and she's far from cute, and more of the evil type. I catch myself smiling when I think about her, though.

When I get home I get greeted by my mother who is home, making some kind of afternoon snack. My father is out late this evening, on some work assignment. I go into the living room and sit down in the couch, for a change. I usually just go straight to my room.

"How was the tour, Yuji? Did they get to know our little town any better?" She asks, as she's working on her meal.

"It was fun. I showed them what they would need to know right now. I told them to let me know if there was anything else I could help with." I answer, as I lean back into the couch with my arms on the edges, looking at the ceiling.

"You're so kind" She replies.

"I guess" I answer with a cheeky tone. Then I notice someone the corner of my eye and I lean my head forwards to look. Ayame walked by. She had a wet towel hanging around her neck and she was dressed in her pajamas, chewing on a pocky stick. It seemed like she just got out of the shower by the looks of her hair.

"Yo" I call out to her when she enters the living room area. She notices me and doesn't reply. Not talking cause of the chocolate stick occupying her mouth right now, probably. She goes over to the dishes and gets a glass of water, then comes back here and sits in the chair to the left of the couch I was sitting in. She then drags a fashion magazine out from underneath the table and starts reading it, placing her one hand under her cheek for support as she leans over the magazine.

"How often do you actually wear that pajamas?" I say, mocking her slightly.

"Shut up, Aniki" She mumbles with her pocky stick still in her mouth. She doesn't bother looking this way, as she keeps reading the magazine. She moves some of her hair behind her ear while she looks down.

"So, where were you today?" She says.

"I was out showing the new transfer students around town. I didn't tell you?"

"Oh, right, you did. How was it?" she continues.

"It was fun. They are really nice, and his sister is really cute." I say, smirking to myself.

"Ah, is that so." She answers, not sounding very surprised. A bit annoyed, as a matter of fact.

"Does that bother you?" I say. She looks over here, with an annoyed look painted on her face. I apparently hit a trigger.

"No, not in the slightest. Why do you always assume that stuff like that bothers me? Just stop… It's seriously annoying."

She gets up and starts walking out the living room and up the stairs, probably to her room. I think I might have pissed her off with that. My mom looks over at me with a faint smile, as if she was telling me to go after her, or something. Why should I? I don't think I was being rude or anything. Why would she get mad over something that would concern my personal interests in girls? We're siblings, or well, not really blood related but still, we treat each other as siblings. It's true, back when we were really close we did stuff like holding hands, watching movies together late at night, and even sleeping in the same bed sometimes. This happened when we were 13 and 14 years old. I supposed we kind of forgot that we were supposed to be siblings, and therefore we started acting more and more like a couple. It all peaked one day though.

"Hey, Yuji…"

"What's up?" We were watching a movie in my room, I don't remember which movie it was, but the time was around 11:00pm. We were cuddled together against the bed with a blanked over us. You could say it was pretty romantic. I still can't remember having any romantic feelings towards her back then though, and I didn't think she did either.

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"…"

I didn't really pay much attention to her as I was watching the movie. I said yes as I thought she meant as a sister. Before I knew it she placed her hand behind my head and pushed me slightly towards her lips. I couldn't really react in time, as our lips locked in place for a short, but bittersweet kiss. I didn't retreat as soon as I realized what was happening either, because I didn't want to startle her, or I don't know. I just couldn't move. After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was like 5 seconds, we separated. Her face flushed all over in embarrassment as she stared me in the eyes. I remember feeling this heavy ache in my heart. This was wrong. I didn't wish for this, as I was afraid it might ruin our good relationship. It's true, id notice how she'd grow to like me more than just her brother back then.

"I-I… I don't… I'm sorry" She said, her voice halting. She looked away, still red of embarrassment. She clearly regretted doing that.

"It's fine." I said. I acted as if it were fine, but she noticed that I found it disturbing, or wrong. It's not like I didn't find her attractive, it's just my mentality as a big brother. I've always been very appreciative of my family for taking me in when I needed it. I've said to myself that I would promise to take good care of their only true child. Being her boyfriend would just do them wrong as my parents. Or so I felt. Believe me I've thought about dating her many times. She's beautiful. But one day I just came to terms with how I feel. I would treat her as my real sister, and not cross any limits with her. It would be for the best.

"What's wrong?" She said, as she leant on my shoulder. Her voice soothing to my ears.

"Nothing. Are you happy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Yup." I said, trying to sound confident.

"I know what you're thinking. That we can't be together like this because we're siblings and all that." She knew what I was thinking. I didn't expect that.

"You know that we're not blood related, right?" She continued. I can't really blame her, because she is right. It's just my mentality stopping me from following my heart. And I've decided that it's what I'm going to do. I didn't answer her, and she clearly understood what it meant. It was basically a nice way of rejecting her.

"I see." She says, silently to herself. I don't think she knew I heard it. She gets up and walks towards the door, then turns around to give me a faint smile.

"You're so kind, Aniki." She says, before leaving the room.

That's the last day we behaved like that. We never watched movies, or held hands ever again after that. There was suddenly created distance between us. You could say that it ruined our relationship. At first she was pretty much the same, but she didn't talk as much as she used to. After a few weeks and months she became worse. She started treating me like shit, like I was nobody. She acted straight out cold towards me. I started hating her, despising her and cursing her every time she gave me a mean glance or a mean reply. I wanted to go back to our past relationship, but I knew that I was my choice, and I wouldn't go back on it. I would still treat her as my precious little sister, despite how mean she was. I learned to be mean back, and turned it into a mutual disrespect. That way it became easier to cope with it.

"Oh well." I say out to myself as I get up from the couch. I give mom a glance before I exit the living room. I decided not to follow her, and instead I walked up stairs and entered my room. I didn't want to pry her if she wanted to be alone. I opened up my laptop to check my social media and the news. I sent her a message through a social bulletin board website we often use to chat with other gamers.

"R u okay?"

"Yep. Why?"

"No reason. "

"lol."  
A short, but comforting conversation. I then close my laptop after reading the online news. Nothing new worth reading. I lay down on my bed and quickly fall asleep.

The next morning was a good one. I woke up an hour earlier than usual, took a shower, made breakfast and lunch even before Ayame came down to the living room. She came down in her pajamans when I was about to leave out the door. I figured I might as well leave earlier than usual, since I was feeling so awake. I looked over to her, with her cup of coffee in her hands and tired eyes looking at me in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She said, followed by a cute yawn.

"I'm out. Felt like going to school a bit earlier today. I'll catch you later!" I smile to her as I run off.

When I arrive to school I catch Akahana standing outside the school gate. I decided to run up to her and greet her.

"Good morning!" She notices me.

"Good morning." She gives me a warm smile. I don't see her brother anywhere.

"You're early. Where's your brother?"

"He's uh… He's coming, I think. I'm usually out the door earliest."  
"I see, me too, actually." I say that even though this is the first time I'm actually out the door first. What she doesn't know can't hurt her, right?

"Yeah, my brother is terrible in the mornings even though he might not look like it." She says, with a discouraging look. "He's hopeless." I giggle a bit at that, the way she says that is really funny. She reacts to my laugh, as if she thought I was laughing at her.

"Sorry, that was just funny. I didn't take your brother for that kind of guy."

"See? That's my point." She says with a pouting face. Her brother is hopeless apparently. She waves her red colored ponytail with her hand elegantly out as she through the school gate for a second.

"Ah yeah, that reminds me… Why are you standing out here alone?"

She looks this way, and then down on the ground. She starts interwining her fingers in her hair, as if she's embarrassed.

"There's so many people I don't know there. And most of them are creepy guys who keep staring at me as I show myself." She shrugs at the thought. Of course she would notice all the stares. It's no secret. "So I walked out again, and was kind of waiting for my brother to arrive, or you."

"Who, me?" I say, with a surprised tone to my voice.

"You seem nice, Yuji. Even though you too give me stares, but not as much as the other boys…"

I fall down on the ground. God damnit, she noticed. I was seriously trying my hardest to not keep looking at her beautiful face, body and hair, but I failed.

"I seriously don't get it." She mumbles, playing with her hair once more, with her one arm crossed over her chest. She doesn't get what? Why people stare at her? How naïve can she be?

"Well, at least you don't take pride in it, as other girls would do." I say as I get up, scratching my head from the fall.

"What do you mean?" She says, looking at my face, as we get unexpected eye contact for a second. I can feel my face heat up as she looks at me, but I endure it. I have to be strong for her, despite how stupid that sounds.

"I mean, you do look great, you know. All the other boys think that as well. That's why they stare so much. I even help myself at times, too." I say, with a jokingly tone to my voice.

"R-really? Ehh, what the hell..." She covers her face in a blush. Oops, I think I embarrassed her. I'm so mean.

"Haha, I'm sorry. It wasn't meant as flattery… Should we go inside?" I ask her as I start walking slowly through the school gate. She starts tripping after me, but keep her safe distance behind me, figured she wouldn't want to get too close, since we barely know each other.

"Akahaha…" I think to myself. It's a really nice name.

"W-what?" She replies from behind me. Did I say that out loud?

"Oh, it's nothing. I just think you have a pretty name. It means red, bright flower, right?"

She doesn't reply and just keeps walking behind me, a bit closer now as we get close to the school entrance. Red, bright flower, huh. It does fit, doesn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loss

I've always had a fear of losing everything. I sometimes get a bit paranoid when I think about it. That someday, everything I hold dear would be gone, just like that. I don't know why but it sometimes gets to my head. I don't have too many people I really care about, considering my only family consists of three people only. I also hold Seiko very dear, as she's the first girl I ever fell in love with. Speaking of which, I see her right now. She's sitting on a bench outside as I happened to pass by.

"Yo. Whats up?" I call out to her as I get close.

"Oh, hey." She looks this way, smiling like she usually do. "Not much, really. Just enjoying the sunny weather." She says. She's holding her lunch box in her lap. Her tone is soothing, and made me remember why I appreciated her voice so much. I sit down on the bench with her, keeping a slight distance, as I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. We sat a lot on this particular bench back when we were dating. The distance was smaller back then, of course. I lean back on the bench and look up at the relaxing sky. There's almost no clouds at the moment. I can see her in the corner of my eye. She's just looking down on her box in her lap.

"So, yesterday we had two new transfer students in our class. Two siblings, with red hair."

"Ah yeah, I heard about that. I think I saw them earlier."

"Yeah, the class freaked out. The girl is super cute." I kind of regret saying that, as I knew that would probably just hurt or annoy Seiko, even though we broke up a while back. She doesn't reply.

"Anyways, I'm supposed to hang out with them later today. They are apparently having a hard time making friends, since they arrived so late into the semester."

"Yeah, I can see that." She says, as she starts opening her lunch box and takes out something that resembles a very well made sandwich. There's two of them. I get a nostalgic craving of taste in my mouth.

"You want one?" She says, looking up at me. She apparently noticed my subconscious glance over at her lunch. I'm actually really hungry, even though I just ate. It's probably because I still remember the lunches she made for me. Her sandwiches are absolutely gourmet quality.

"Uh, n-no that's fine. I don't want to eat half of the excellent lunch you made." I say, waving my hand in denial, trying to be polite.

"It's fine." She mumbles, as she hands me the sandwich. I end up accepting it with a sincere thank you. She then giggles a bit, as if it would be a typical thing for me to do.

"You're really hungry, aren't you? Even though you surely just ate your lunch." She says. I tend to forget that she knows me better than anyone.

"Yeah, I guess." I say, smiling awkwardly. This whole conversation is kind of taking its toll on me, and her, for sure. I hate that it's become so awkward talking to her like this. It's my fault though. After I ate the sandwich I decide to leave her alone for a bit. After all I don't think she intended to speak with anyone at the moment, since she were sitting alone her in the first place, and she has many friends. I get up from the bench, brush of the crusts from the sandwich from my lap turn around towards her

"Thanks for the meal, Seiko. It was awesome, as always."

She just smiles at me as if saying "don't mention it". I owe this girl so much. After I turn around and start walking away I stop in my tracks. My mind said walk but my feet didn't. I just want to apologize to her, even though I know I don't need to.

"Seiko…" I say as I turn around, with a serious tone. "I-"

"Don't." She interrupts me. I think she knew what I was about to say. "Don't worry about me, okay? I don't need it. I don't want to misunderstand, and if you worry, I might do. So please, don't." She says, with a straight face, and a faint smile. She then looks down on her lunch box laying in her lap once again, as if she regretted what she just said.

"Sorry." She whispers out, avoiding my gaze. I just had to walk away with that.

God damn it.

Yesterday I agreed on hanging out with the siblings after school. I have no idea what that indicates, but I assume they would want to show me where they live, maybe. They school day was as boring as ever. They are starting to get accustomed to the ways here though, and they even managed to have some conversations with other people. They aren't really that different from everyone else, when I think about it, except their unique hair color. I'm waiting outside the school gates, since I couldn't find them after they rushed out the classroom at the end of the last lesson. I catch them exiting the gate and call out to them

"Yo! You guys wanted to hang out today, right?"

"Ah, yeah, if that's fine with you, Yuji-kun." He says.

"Sure thing. I don't have anything else to do today, to be honest. What do you want to do?" I say as we start walking. "I would like to see where you guys live." I continue.

"Yeah, we figured we could show you. It's starting to take shape, with all the furniture getting moved in and stuff." I nod to him as we keep walking. I notice I'm walking in the middle, with each of them on my side. I didn't realize they were feeling this comfortable around me already. Weird.

After we walk for another 10 minutes we arrive at their home. It's a rather big house, with one floor. They have an entrance gate with a fence all around the house, clearly marking their domain. They have a little garden besides their house, inside the fence area. Their mother is out watering the flowers and doing general gardening stuff. They have a pretty big space around their house. They even have a small tree here, within the fence area.

I introduce myself to their parents and say that I'm a friend. After that we go inside where I and Akahana sits down in the living room while Satoshi prepares us refreshments.

"This is a pretty nice place, I must say." I say, trying to spark a conversation between us.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean even though it only has one floor, its spacious." She holds around her legs pushed up to her torso, and she wraps her arms around them, resting her face on her knees.

"Yeah, I suppose." She replies, not very excited about it. I try to keep the conversation going while we're alone.

"How was it like back where you came from?" I say as I lean back on the floor, letting my arms support my upper body.

"It was nice. Our house wasn't really bigger, but I had friends there. I miss them." She says. Sadness paints her voice. I figured she felt like that. She's been having this look of disappointment and discouragement ever since the first time I saw her. I guess this is the reason.

"I see. I'm sorry." I say, as I look towards her.

"It's not your fault, stupid." She pouts.

"I know, but still. I hope we can be good friends." I say, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Yuji. You're kind." She says with an uplifting smile. "Both me and my brother suck at making friends. That's why we're always together, because we don't really have too many other people to hang with. It was like that back home, too." She says, as she's burying her face slightly in her lap.

"It's like that, huh? It looks like you're really close, though. I'm envious." I say, with a sarcastic smile.

"Why?"

"Well, because I have a sister myself as well, and we don't get along much." She doesn't reply, but looks at me with a look of pity, or something. I can't quite make it out, as I'm not directly looking at her.

"It's not like I want to be with my brother all the time, you know. I'm just bad with people in general, and a reason for that is because people rarely dare approach us, because, like you said we look super close. In reality we're nothing more than brother and sister who's trying to make friends." I see. This makes sense. That's kind of a relief. I don't know why I feel like that but I just do. Maybe that makes her more accessible as a friend, knowing that Satoshi won't pester me if I get too close to her, if that were to be the case.

"I see. Well, to be honest I want to get to know you two individually, not as a pair, so I hope that's okay."

She looks this way and smiles.

"That would be great." She says heartwarmingly, gently playing with her ponytail. At that moment, Satoshi comes back with drinks. It's really hot outside today, so a cold glass of tea would be just perfect.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" he says, with his usual smile as he sits down at the right edge of the table. I take a sip from my drink, assuming she would answer him. I glance over at her and she did the _exact_ same thing as she was looking over at me. We both realized we'd been having quite a pause now, making it all look very suspicious. The fact that she started blushing did not help, either. I quickly swallowed what I had in my mouth, making a big "gulp" sound, but I managed to swallow some of it through the wrong hole in my throat and I started coughing hard. She started laughing at the scenery, as I assume I was looking pretty darn ridiculous right now. Satoshi didn't understand anything, because he was just looking back and forth at us with a blank face, as if he was just left out of a good joke.

"What are you two going on about?" He says, confused, but still smiling slightly.

"N-Nothing, really! We were just talking about stuf- cough- stuff, like friends and where you guys lived before."

"Ah… Then why the awkward silence? It almost seemed like you'd been doing something weird while I was gone." He says jokingly, looking over at her sister, who's still giggling after my sudden coughing seizure. Holy crap that was awkward.

"He's speaking the truth, bro, don't worry about it" She says, trying to contain her laughter. She looks over at me for a second, placing her hands in her laps and slightly tilting her head as she smiled radiantly. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"I wasn't worrying, geez. I wouldn't take my pal Yuji-kun here to take advantage of my little sister when I'm not looking, right?" He looks at me with a dead serious look

"O-of course not! Sheesh, who do you take me for?" I say, trying to seem offended by placing my hands in cross.

"I'm joking!" He says, as he lets out a good laugh. I think I overreacted with my response. I should have known he was joking. I just return the smile.

We sit around like that for a while, just talking and playing some games. I and Satoshi discussed and compared our hobbies, like what manga we like and what games we preferred. I found out that we are very different from each other. One similarity though was that he loves mystery games, and I like visual novels, which can in some weird way be compared. Akahana plays mostly by herself on her bed while and Satoshi and I talk. We're in his room right now. It's about the size as mine. Sometimes Akahana asks if I want to play with her. We played some 1v1 fighting games on their PlayStation console, and she's pretty darn good at those. When I told her that my sister is a wide known record holder in a lot of popular games, she told me she'd want to duel her at this one particular fighting game. I told her she shouldn't get her hopes up for defeating her, as my sister has her titles for a reason. She's a monster at analyzing games and playing them mechanically right after only a few minutes. Then again, I didn't really stand a chance against Akahana at this game either. Who knows, maybe she could be the first one to beat her at a fair 1v1 game? I'd love to see that. Actually, I told her I'd let my sister know she was up for a challenge.

I went home around 8pm. Before I knew it I had spent the whole day at their place. I even ate dinner with them. Their parents were very hospitable and insisted I'd stay for dinner, so it was no problem. I just sent my parents a message saying I would eat over here. When I got home I had a short conversation with my parents about my new friends. Ayame was there as well but she didn't really speak much. She just gave me weird looks every now and then. I kind of knew why. I was feeling kind of satisfied with my day so I decided I wouldn't make a big fuzz out of it. I'd leave her alone for the night. After our little conversation I went up to my bedroom to play my daily moba match. I could see that Ayame was online, and currently in-game at the same game. I sent her a message about Akahana challenging her to a match. She did not answer as she probably was busy focusing on her game for now, considering she was in-game, but she's should have seen the message nonetheless. I booted up a light novel I've been playing earlier this week. Tomorrow is Sunday so I don't really have to worry about getting up early tomorrow, which is great. I love to sleep in on a day off.

I end up completing one route after two hours of playing. This is why I love Visual Novels, because of the interactive gameplay and butterfly effects. Make one wrong or right move and it affects how the story evolves. It's the same with mystery or cinematic games. I just prefer Visual Novels for some reason. It's more close to home. I had a long discussion with Satoshi about this earlier. He seems to be into this game called Castle. He kept going on about how absorbed he'd become in the characters throughout the story. I closed the visual novel program and found myself feeling bored. I don't often feel bored, but I hate it when I first get bored, because I have absolutely nothing to do then. That might sound obvious but my hobbies are really limited. I've got most of my hobbies from Ayame anyways. It's too late for me to do anything outside, too. Damnit… I hate when this happens. The clock is 10:21pm, and I'm really not feeling like going to bed yet. I had a cup of coffee back when I talked with my parents after I got home, and I can feel its effects on my brain. I walk out of my room, and into the hallway. I look over at Ayame's room. It's halfway open. I start walking towards it, to see if she's in or not. I peak my head in, only to find her subtle body on the bed, lying face first to her pillow. Is she asleep? I look over at her TV and I can see a game on pause. It looks like one of those RPG games she has. Did she fall asleep while playing? This looks rather interesting, so I step inside, silently. As I walk over to her bed, I can hear her faint, but steady breath. She is definitely asleep.

"Hello…?" I say lightly. She doesn't answer. Damn, for once I was feeling like doing something together with her and now she's asleep? It's not even that late, and by the looks of it she was in the middle of playing a game, which I was hoping I could join in on. I even told myself that I'd leave her alone when I got home. To be honest, I say that to be avoided. I don't think I'm being a bother, but she knows how to annoy me. She probably does it on purpose, and for what reason, I don't know. Like I said earlier she started acting like that after I set things straight between us, as siblings. Even though I didn't do anything directly she still got the message. I still think I did the most reasonable thing at the time.

"Hey, Ayame-chan" I try to wake her up once more. She mutters something of annoyance in her half-sleep. I poke her gently on her cheek. She's lying on top of her blanket, still in her clothes. Her face is pointing my direction, making for an easy poke assault. The moment I poke her cheek, her one eye opens up, and quickly grasps the situation. She casts a glance over at me like she's asking me what the hell I'm doing in her room.

"What are you doing, exactly?" She says. Her body hasn't moved an inch, and my finger is still in her cheek. I'm surprised she didn't react more to it.

"Not much. Actually, nothing. I'm bored." I tell her.

"Well, could you not poke me while I'm asleep?" She says, as she follows up with an attempt to bite my finger. She always does this. She would try to bite me if I said something stupid or annoyed her in any way. It's honestly a cute side of her. Her attempt is futile as I dodge elegantly, pulling my finger out of her reach. Her teeth clash together making a small *clack* sound, similar to a dog.

"Close, but no cigar Ayame. You're getting rusty."

"Shut up. What do you want?"

"Like I said I'm bored, and I just kind of stumbled into your room to see what you were up to. Were you playing a game?" I say as I look over at the tv-screen.

"Ah, yeah. I guess I fell asleep." She says, as she gets up in her bed. She sits upright while she rubs her eyes with her long sweater sleeves.

"Right. Sorry I had to wake you up."

"You really didn't have to, though." She replies.

"I did. I couldn't just walk around here bored for the rest of the evening, could I? Take some responsibility as a sister and entertain me." I say jokingly.

"What are you…" she says, not even bothering to finish her sentence as soon as she notices that I'm just fooling around. She's really not in the mood apparently.

"Oh well whatever." She says, as she stretches her slender body and leans over to her console and shuts it off

"Why did you quit? I was kind of hoping I could play with you, you know."

"The game bored me. Why do you think I fell asleep in the first place?"

"Well, I guess that would explain it." I say, as I rub my chin in thought to what we could do. She just sits upright and looks at me as if she's waiting for me to leave. This scenario is highly unusual. We never do stuff together anymore, and we practically never talk either, so this is kind of awkward. I sit down on her desk chair and spin it around a couple times, similar to what she usually does when she's in my room.

"What's the time?" She asks me.

"I don't know, something around 10:30."

"I see. Thought it would be more. I might as well just go to sleep."

"Wait, no! You can't just leave me to rot in my room, can you? I'm bored. Let's do something!" I say enthusiastically.

"Like what?" She says directly, annoyed to my stubbornness.

"I-I don't know. What do siblings usually do together?" I ask.

"Like hell I would know that. You're not even my real brother." She says, looking away. I act as if I didn't hear it, but I did.

"What?"

"Nothing." She says. She probably knew I heard it. She just turned around and faced her window as she laid down on her side. I just sigh in disappointment. What a boring evening this would turn out to be, or at least it seemed like it.

"Hey Ayame, do you have a boyfriend?" I ask her out of the blue. I didn't even think about it. She's clearly flustered by my question as she turns towards me

"What the hell? Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just curious. I need to approve him, you know." I say jokingly.

"Like hell you would. If I ever got a boyfriend he wouldn't need your approva-" She stops herself midsentence.

"So you don't, then? Figured as much." I say, as I lean back on the chair. I catch myself smiling, for some reason.

"W-what? You "figured as much"? What is that supposed to mean? You don't think I can get a boyfriend?" She says with an angry tone to her voice, trying to sound confident. I clearly triggered her.

"But you don't have one though? I never said I doubted in your romantic abilities, but the fact that you don't kind of speaks for itself."

"What are you…" She says, clenching her fist in annoyance. Her face is red from embarrassment and anger. I could swear I saw a tear building up in her eyes as well.

"Honestly, I'm glad you don't have a boyfriend."

"Huh…?" I look over at her fragile face and body sitting in the bed on her knees and with both her arms pressed down in her lap.

"I don't know why, but it makes me happy. I said I don't really care but I guess that's a lie." I say.

"What do you mean? Why would it make you happy that I don't have a boyfriend?" She says while moving her hair behind her right ear. She admitted it now. I clearly got her interest.

"Like I said, I'm not sure why. I guess I kind of just feel responsible for you, and that if you'd get a boyfriend, I'd lose you." Oh boy that's cheesy. I feel my face lighting up in embarrassment from that.

"What the hell… You're blushing." She says with disgust painted all over her face.

"S-shut up!" I reply awkwardly. She giggles.

"Well, good for you, then. I'm still all yours." She says. I felt my heart beat slightly harder than usual. I'm not used to this kind of behavior. Usually she'd talk shit to me and throw mean comments at me all the time. This is different.

"Why are you being so nice to me, all of the sudden?" I ask. She's having a hard time responding to that question. She just plays with her hair, letting her slender fingers intertwine with her long, brown hair.

"Never mind." I say, giving here some space. She don't have to answer that. I'm just happy that she's finally becoming friendlier towards me. I just noticed it. Maybe I'm just being naïve, though. She smiles as if she's thanking me for letting her dodge that question. She seems awkwardly awkward right now, for some reason. We had this awkward silence for like 15 seconds before I had to break the ice.

"So, I guess there's nothing we can do. Damnit." I say as I get up from the chair. She doesn't say anything but instead remains silent, adverting her gaze from me, as if she's waiting for me to leave. I look over at her for a second, and our eyes meet

"What is it?" She says.

"You're being pretty awkward, aren't you? What's wrong?"

"I'm not. Can you get out?" She grabs her pillow and emits an aura that screams that she wants to be alone right now.

"Yeah I was about to. Sorry to bother you." I say sarcasticly as I move for the door. The atmosphere just got heavier than a truck in here. I had to get out of here.

"Hey, Aniki." She says, just as I'm about to leave. I turn around to see her face buried in her pillow that she is holding around tight. Her eyes cast downwards.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you all the time." She mutters through the pillow. I could barely make it out. I couldn't really find a proper response to that. I just stood there dumbfounded by her weird acting all of the sudden. She hugs her pillow tighter and doesn't look at me.

"It's not like I wanted to. You didn't really give me a chance." She follows up. She is probably referring to that day in my room, when I set things straight indirectly. Back when we kissed.

"It was hard, you know. Seeing you pained because I was saying so many dumb things, I hated it." She says. She's tearing up. I was speechless and couldn't really express a single word for comfort.

"You probably hate me now, as you have every right to. I thought I had dealt with it, but when you mentioned this new girl I just got angry. It's really frustrating. I don't know how to sort out my feelings. When you said that it made you happy that I didn't have a boyfriend, I was really surprised and happy. It felt as if you actually cared about who I'd date, as if you wanted to keep me for yourself. I'd want that."

She's going all out. She's admitting all this stuff and I don't really know how to respond. My heart pounds heavier and my thoughts spin faster by the second. As I was about to say something she cut me off.

"I still like you. I'm sorry." She finishes. Her face completely buried in her pillow. She's crying.

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think and if theres just too many chiche's. haha.**


End file.
